You Don't Know
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: She was so unaware. If only she knew the impact she had on him. . . how much he wanted her. Maryse/Wade. One shot, possible two shot depending on the response this gets.


_A/N: Okay, Thanks to Whitney for telling me to listen to One Direction so I could find this song and write this one shot so this is dedicated to her | Happy Easter Whitney. | Disclaimer: I do not own any superstars/divas mentioned in this one shot, I only own the idea. _

* * *

**You Don't Know **

_You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough, Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know. _

* * *

Stu stuffed his overflowing duffel bag into his locker, the contents spilling out and piling up at the bottom. He grabbed his math book and turned around just in time to see what he had been waiting for.

She walked through the double doors, a stack of books tucked beneath her slender arm, and walked toward her locker. The blonde was completely oblivious to the fact that all eyes were now on her. The basic white jeans and black tank top with ankle boots she had chosen would have looked classy yet casual on most girls but the blonde looked like she had just stepped off a runway. Stu had spent the better part of two years failing most of his classes at Mayberry high because his brain was always flooded with thoughts of the gorgeous blonde. The two brunettes beside her eyed her with both admiration and resentment. The two brown-haired girls, Brianna and Nicole Garcia, were beautiful in their own right but they had nothing on the leggy blonde. Stu watched as the one and only object of his affection pulled open her locker before flipping her curled blond locks over her shoulder. He knew every man in the hallway was watching Maryse Ouellet, he could see in their eyes that Brianna and Nicole knew it too. A man would be out of his mind if he was not interested in Maryse Ouellet.

Marsye pulled her books out of her locker and turned to her friends, saying something undetectable, a smile curved her light pink lips. His heart beat quickened as the blonde and her two friends walked past him and her hazel eyes found his gaze. She smiled at him before turning the corner.

If only she knew what she did to him! Stu followed the three girls to class, his mind racing. He wanted nothing more than to work up the courage to ask the blonde beauty out on a date. However, he feared her rejection. It would be horrible to be rejected by the one woman who held the key to your heart.

"Good Morning Class." His math teacher entered the room just as Stu slid into his seat in the back of the class, right behind Maryse. "Please hand in your homework."

He grabbed his half-finished worksheet out of his binder and handed it up to Maryse. His heart beat quickened when his hand brushed hers. Her skin was warm and soft against his and he quickly jerked his hand away, knowing his cheeks and ears were now burning red. "Sorry." He muttered, embarrassed.

He watched the blonde as she yanked a piece of notebook paper out of her binder and placed it on her desk. She began to write, or draw, he wasn't sure which.

"This is the next homework assignment it is due on Friday." Stu barely heard the math teacher he was so deep in thought.

When Maryse held his paper out to him he smiled and took it. That's when he realized there was something else tucked neatly under the worksheet. He looked up at Maryse and she smiled, looking down at the ground and tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. How was it that one woman could wreak complete havoc on his psyche? She quickly spun around as the teacher began to write on the blackboard.

Stu quickly unfolded the sheet of notebook paper and found a note, written in pink ink.

_Stu, _

_ I saw you had some trouble with your math homework. I do well in math and I was wondering if you would like me to help you with the next homework assignment. Maybe, after the homework is done, we can get dinner and see a movie? Let me know, okay? _

_~Maryse _

Stu couldn't believe his eyes. He looked up at the back of Maryse's head, her tousled blonde curls fell onto her slender shoulders and flowed down her back. Was it really possible that the most beautiful girl in school, the woman that everyone wanted, was interested in him?

He knew it as well as anybody; Maryse didn't know the impact she had on people. She hadn't realized just how stunning she was. She failed to notice all of the men staring at her; she turned down offers for dates, thinking that maybe they were messing with her head and trying to pick on her.

_If only she knew._

The blonde turned around and looked at him and that's when he noticed the nervousness in her eyes. She looked at the note and then back up at him. He was just realizing that she thought he was going to say no and embarrass her.

_If only she knew how much she meant to him, how much he wanted her_.

_This was his chance to let her know. . . _

Stu picked up his pen and quickly wrote his reply.

_Maryse, _

_That sounds amazing. I could really use the help. I would love to take you out to dinner and movie. Is tomorrow night okay? _

_Stu. _

He slipped the note into the blonde's hand and watched, nervously as she unfolded it. He waited, impatiently for her reply.

Stu's heart skipped a beat as Maryse turned and looked at him, a smile gracing her beautiful face and she nodded, before turning back to her notebook.

* * *

_A/N: Okay Whitney, I used Wade and Maryse just for you : ) I hope you liked it. You're the best! _

_Now, for the rest of you: if this gets a good response I will write a second part [The date]. So please review and let me know if you liked it. : ) _


End file.
